First Day Back
by carterandlucy4eva
Summary: Lucy comes back from her 3 month recovery period
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimor: These characters are not mine and i make no money off of it  
  
Title:" First Day Back"  
  
Spoilers: None  
  
Summary: Lucy is coming back to work after she gets hurt in exam 4( no relation to Season 6) and Carter sees there is something wrong.   
  
Now here it is:  
  
Authors Note: Lucy never dies in season 6 but they did get attacked and Carter never suffered from th edrugs and Atlanta and that stuff  
  
Lucy walks into the hospital after 3 months recovery.  
  
Staff- Hey Lucy , Welcome Back  
  
Lucy- Thanks its good to be back  
  
Weaver- Welcome Back agagin Lucy, I want you to take it easy this week, being its your first day back and all  
  
Lucy- Thanks Dr. Weaver, but i will be fine  
  
Weaver- still just take what you can handle ( walks away)  
  
Lucy-( calls after her) i will bye, ( says to herself) lets go see some patients huh, Jerry is there anyone who needs a doctor  
  
Jerry: Yeah Lucy, try in exam 4  
  
Lucy: Okay ( i can do this, i can do this)   
*****************************************************************************  
( a few minutes later, Carter walks in for his shift)  
  
Carter: Hey everyone  
  
Jerry: Hey, Carter guess's who back Lucy  
  
Carter: Really , that was a quick recovery  
  
Jerry: Yeah well she is in exam 4 if you need her  
  
Carter: Thanks Jer, ( Says to himself, What is she doing there, it is to early for her to start in that room)  
********************************************************************************  
  
Lucy: ( come on Luce what are you waiting for)( omg what is he doing here)  
  
Carter: Hey Luce, How is it going.  
  
Lucy:(Lieing threw her teeth) Fine , couldn't be better  
  
Carter: (really mad at her now) Come on Luce i thought you weren't going to lie to me any more  
  
Lucy: What do you mean  
  
Carter: Come on Lluce i saw you , you are shaking, i don't think you are ready to start again  
  
Lucy: ( starting to cry) You are right carter, i can't do this  
  
Carter: ( taking Lucy into his embrace) Shh, its ok lets get you out of here  
  
Lucy: Ok  
*********************************************************************************  
25min later after convincing Kerry into letting Carter take her home, they were on their way to Lucy's apartment  
  
Carter: Luce why are you back so soon when you know you were not ready.  
  
Lucy: I guess because i was tired of staying home and thinking about the attack.( starts to cry once again  
  
Carter: ( holds her once again) Shh its ok , let it all out  
After a few min, she stops crying  
  
Lucy; Thanks Carter you are a great friend to me  
  
Carter: Hey, i know you would do the same for me right?  
  
Lucy: Thats right  
All of a sudden you hear the music from The Storm  
  
Carter:( leaning in towards her asks) Are you sure you want to do this  
  
Lucy: Yes ( leans in towards him)  
  
You can assume what happened from there)  
*********************************************************************************   
In bed  
  
Lucy: Carter, you know we are going to have to talk about this soon  
  
Carter: Yeah tomorrow, definitly tomorrow( leans down to kiss her again)  
  
Lucy: Yeah tomorrow ( kiss him once again)  
  



	2. Was This a Mistake

For disclaimor and stuff see part 1  
  
  
Scene takes place 3 months after last fic, Carter and Lucy are secretly dating  
  
  
  
Lucy is in the lounge reading a medical text book, when Carter comes in  
  
Carter: Hey Luce  
Lucy: Hey Carter, Wats Up  
( coming over and giving her a kiss)  
Carter : Nothing really , why  
Lucy: Well i got something to tell you   
Carter: Well , tell me now  
Lucy; Look Carter its important, can we talk later  
Carter: Sure Luce  
( Chuny cuts in)  
Chuny; Carter , Lucy Trama gsw to the chest eta 3 min  
Lucy: Come on Carter  
*********************************************************************************  
4 hours later  
Abby just came on and sees Lucy at the admit desk  
Abby: Hey Luce  
Lucy; Oh hey Abbs  
Abby: What's the matter , you seem down  
LUCY: Nothing  
Abby: Come on Lucy, you can tell me  
(Carter cut in )  
Carter: Abby , i need a nurse in here stat  
Abby: We will finish this later  
Lucy just nods her head  
*********************************************************************************  
In exam 3  
Abby: What's wrong with Lucy? Carter  
Carter: I don't know, seh wouldn't tell me before  
Abby: I wonder what it could be   
Carter: Me too Abby, Me too  
*********************************************************************************  
4 hours later  
Carter( to no one in particular), I am beat, see you all tomorrow  
Jerry: Good Night Dr. C  
Carter: Hey Jerry, Where did Lucy go?  
Jerry: Sh ejust went up to the roof  
Carter: Thanks, Good Night all  
All: Good Night Carter  
*********************************************************************************  
Up on the roof  
Lucy is sitting there crying, Carter sees her with no jacket and goes over to her, she don't know he is there till she feels her jacket over her shoulders  
Lucy: I didn't see you John  
Carter: tell me whats up Luce  
Lucy: Nothing  
Carter: I thought you weren't going to lie to me  
Lucy: fine you really want to know  
Carter: Yes Luce, I want to help you throught it if you need help, i am here for you  
Lucy: Are you sure  
Carter: yes of course  
Lucy: Well John, I am pregnant and you are the father  
  
to be continued  
feedback always welcome   



	3. Surprises In Store

Surprises in store  
  
  
Carter: What did you say  
Lucy: I said i am pregnant and you are the father  
Carter: omg  
lucy: Its okay Carter i won't tell anyone you are the father and i can  
Carter cuts her off and kisses her  
Lucy: What was that for  
Carter: I love you with all my heart and I want to raise this baby with you .  
Lucy: you do?   
Carter: Yes, you graduate in a month so lets keep it quiet till then ok  
Lucy: Ok John, Ilove you  
Carter: Love you to Luce  
they kiss then go back down to the er  
******************************************************  
Abby sees Lucy and Carter walking out of the elevator with smiles on their faces  
Abby: Hey Carter, Let me talk to Lucy a minute  
Carter: Sure, see you later Lluce  
Lucy: Wats up Abby  
Abby: come into exam 4  
Lucy: K  
Abby : What is with you?  
Lucy: What do you mean  
Abby: You know what I mean, You were grumpy all day and now yuo are all smiles  
Lucy: Well  
Abby: Come on Luce you tell me everything  
Lucy: I am pregnant  
Abby: You are what  
Lucy: You heard me  
Abby: I am going to be an aunt  
Lucy: Yeppers  
Abby: omg  
they hug and laugh and all taht other stuff  
******************************************************  
two weeks later, Lucy is at a scan in the doctors office  
Dr: Well Ms. Knight everything seems to be good here  
Lucy: Really  
Dr: Yep, Do  
gets intrupted by a knock on the door  
Carter: Can i come in  
Lucy: John  
Carter: Hey babe, Hi dr. coburn  
Dr: Hello Dr. Carter, I can assume you are the father  
Carter: Yes i am  
Lucy: How did you know i wa suip here  
Carter: Abby  
Lucy: Big mouth, I am glad you came  
Carter: Me too  
Dr: Now,as i was saying, lucy you are now 4 months pregnant and i can tell what the sex of the baby is, do you want to know?  
Lucy: What do you think  
Carter: I kinda wanted to be surprised, but what ever you want  
Lucy: That is what i wanted to , Dr. coburn we will wait till birth to find out  
Dr: Ok , you are good to go and make an appointment out front ok  
Carter: ok   
******************************************************  
A few hours later at Lucy's dorm  
she hears a knock on the door  
  
Lucy: Who is it?  
Flowerman: Delievery for Ms. Knight  
opens the door  
Lucy: Thank you,( sees a bunch of flowers and balloons with its a boy and a girl), who can they be from, Cartei am going to kill him  
( the phone rings)  
Lucy: Hello  
Carter: Hey babe, did you get my flowers  
Lucy: Yes i did, thank you so much   
Carter: Your welcome  
Lucy: Why ?  
Carter: I have something to say to you  
Lucy: What is it  
Carter: Read the card   
Lucy: Lucy, I love you to pieces and now you are making me a father and i couldn't thank you enough, you bring life to me and i can't live with out you. omg  
Carter: Keep reading  
Lucy: Lucy will you make me the happiest man alive and be my wife  
Carter: know open the door  
Lucy opens the door  
Carter: Well will you  
Lucy: I,I,I .......................  
  
  
to be continued, sorry to leave you hanging, another is on the way 


	4. A Knight of God's Gifts

"A Knight of God's Gifts"  
  
  
Well I...I...wow this is all too much  
Lucy i love you and i want to make you as happy as you have made me, please please be my wife?  
Well, since you put it that way, yes I will marry you John Carter  
***********************************************************************************************  
A few months later  
Will You John Carter take Lucy Knight to be your wife?  
I do  
Ans do you Lucy Knight take John Carter to be your husband?   
I do  
I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss your bride  
**************************************************************************************************************   
It was hard to believe that Lucy was now nine months pregnant and she is finally married to Carter. The baby was   
due soon and everyone was excited. Especially, Abby.  
As the time grew closer, she and Lucy went out shopping for baby stuff and   
had lots of fun doing it. And Carter just love the fact that he was going to be a dad.  
He was always protecting her and making her feel good.   
He was always talking to her stomach  
  
  
*******************  
  
About two weeks later, Lucy came to work, feeling kind of tired. Her back   
was hurting and her stomach felt sort of queezy. What was going on?  
About twenty-five minutes after Lucy arrived, a traume came in involving a   
little girl named Tiaria. Tiaria was only five and she was REALLY scared   
and unsure. Abby calmed her down and had started a conversation with her   
about "My Little Pony".  
As Lucy started putting the IV fluids in, she felt a strange feeling go   
through her.  
"Maybe you should step out," Abby suggested. "I can handle it from here."  
"Are you-" Lucy was interrupted when a rush of dizziness came over her.  
"Here, sit down," Abby instructed her friend firmly. "You need to sit   
down."  
"I think I'm gonna be sick," Lucy said truthfully.  
Abby nodded as she realized what was happening. Lucy was in the early   
stages of labor.  
"I'll get you a basin, just come here and sit down." Abby replied quickly.  
Lucy nodded.  
After she was sitting in a chair, Abby got a bucket and brought it over to   
her.  
"What's going on?" Lucy asked nervously. "I felt fine when I came in. A   
little tired, but fine."  
"Is your back hurting at all?" Abby asked as she held the basin to the   
side, having it ready in case Lucy did started vomiting.  
Lucyn nodded.  
"A little, why?"  
Abby smiled a half smile.  
"I hate to be the one to tell you this, but you're in the early stages of   
labor."  
"WHAT?!" Lucy asked, half happy, but more nervous than anything. "How   
could I be in-" She was interrupted when the nauseous feeling started to   
get stronger. A few minutes later, she started throwing up.  
As Abby held the basin in front her and helped her to sit up straight, she   
beeped the buzzer for back-up.  
"What's going on?" Arielle asked as she came in and began taking over   
Tiaria's care.  
"Lucy's in labor and she just started vomiting. I need to take her to exam   
5 and get her situated. Tell Weaver that neither I nor Lucy will be   
available for the rest of the night."  
Arielle nodded and paged Carter, Malucci and Araina to come and give her a   
hand.  
Lucy sighed with relief as the nausea started to dim down a little. She   
knew she would all right with Abby helping her. But she also knew that she   
was far from out of the woods.  
  
****************  
10 minutes Later  
Lucy is really having a hard time with this labor and she just wants it to be over.  
  
Where the hell is my husband? He should be here any minute now Luce.  
Carter comes running in to the trama room, Omg Lucy what happened?  
What do you think happened you jerk.  
Ouch  
Sorry babe but i am having a really hard time here.  
Its ok, Abby why isn't she up in ob yet?  
She wanted to wait for you  
Ok so lets move her  
***************************************************  
7 hours later  
  
Ok Lucy listen to me you are 10cm dialated and you are now ready to push.  
You hear that Luce are baby will be here soon.  
Ok i am ready to let this kid out  
Ok Lucy i will count ot ten and then you push, Dr. Carter help yuor wife out now ok  
Sure thing  
ok Lucy 1........2...........3.......4.........5........6.......7........8.......9...10  
and again  
i can't   
yes you can Dr. Carter  
no i really can't  
Yes you can babe, you fought your injuries and when no body thought you would live, you did now come on babe and one more push  
Ok here we go the baby is crowning  
(10 minutes later you hear a baby crying)  
Its a boy,   
Look Luce, look at our boy(kisses lucy)  
Dr. Carter come and cut your sons cord while i get Lucy cleaned up  
Hey there little guy, i can't believe you are here, you don't know who long i waited for this(kisses his head)  
Here is our boy Lucy( hands the baby to her)  
Well we need a name??  
  



	5. Welcome Baby Carter!

hey everyone ,please disreguard the other one there was a problem with the person who helped me write it,if you want details about it email me but this story is written by myself and the basis of it goes to fiona. just wanted to get that out   
  
  
  
Welcome Baby Carter!  
  
  
Carter is sitting next to Lucy's hospital bed when he looks at his watch and presses the call button  
Hello Dr. Carter   
hello Mary I have to get down to the ER, when my wife wakes up will you tell her that my shift started and i will see her on my break   
no problem  
thanks  
  
*************************************************  
Where is Carter?" Kerry asks  
I don't know Mark says  
Just then Carter walks toward the desk  
Carter,why are you late Kerry asks  
I'll tell you why" Carter says   
I know what it is about Abby says  
Well, Abby tell us what it is"  
I can't i don't know all the details  
*****************************************************  
Carter you better have a good explaination on why you are late, Kerry tells him   
Well, Since Lucy and i are now married i thought it was only right to help Lucy with the birth of our child   
Everyone screams with joy  
Wow Congradulations daddy Elizabeth says  
Yeah man that is wonderful, Peter tells him  
Well Carter,we want details, Deb asks  
Well Nicholas Adam Carter was born at 11:11 this morning and he is 6 and a half pounds and is is 22 inches long  
That's great Carter congradualtions again  
Thank you guys, now i am going to see my wife and son  
Carter you can take a few days off if you want  
Thanks   
Tell her we all said congratulations Mark says  
I sure will  
  
***************************************  
  
Lucy is awake and singing to Nicky   
Carter hears her and doesn't want to enterupt her  
Lucy sees him smiling at her and smiles back  
How's my beautiful wife and our Handsome son?" Carter asks as he enters the room  
We are both fine  
Can I hold my son   
You sure can  
Omg he has the Carter nose and ears" Carter tells lucy  
Lucky him  
What?  
Nothing, ( Lucy laughs)  
Well he has your eyes and hair  
Thats true  
Thank you Luce carter says as he hands her the baby  
For what?  
For making me the happiest dad in the world  
Well, thank you for making me a mom  
They kiss  
**************************************************   
2 days later....carter and lucy's apartment  
  
Carter opens the door to their apartment while Lucy walks in carrying Nickey  
Thank god we are home, i can't stand the hospital anymore   
They laugh and Carter takes his son from Lucy and carries him into his nursery   
He lays him down and hugs Lucy, They stand watching their new baby son sleep.  
I can't believe he is finally here, I wanted this all my life  
Me to Luce  
I hope we do ok with him?  
We will do great" Carter says  
Your right I love you " Lucy replies  
I love you to Luce,  
Lucy turns around and they kiss  
  
  
  
thats the ENd of the series hope you liked it i had a good time writing it  
feedback please  
  



End file.
